Curse of the Uchiha
by phoniex235
Summary: Summary: What if Sasuke had a twin brother? How will the fate of the Uchiha play out? How will the fate of Konoha and the Uchiha clan play out


Summary: What if Sasuke had a twin brother? How will the fate of the Uchiha clan and Konoha play out?

" **Jutsu"**

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demonic entity, Bjuu etc"**

 _Prologue_

 _ **Eight Years After The Kyuubi Attack,**_

 _In the Uchiha Compound._

"Nii-san, can you please train me and Ryuuji today?" pleaded a fair-skinned boy who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair with bangs hanging above his eyes in a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar, with the Uchiha crest and white shorts.

"Yeah please Itachi, me and Sasuke want to be as strong as you !" exclaimed a slightly smaller light skinned boy with chin-length hair that parted to frame the sides of his face in a short sleeved black shirt with a raised collar as well with a Uchiha crest and black shorts., as he walked up to Itachi's and looked up at him.

Itachi sighed as much as he would love to stay behind and spar with his baby brothers, unfortunately he had another clan meeting to attend. _"_ _Damn elder bastards…."_

Itachi stood up and headed towards the patio, "Gomen, not today I am busy".

"No fair Nii-san! You always push back our shuriken training further away!" Ryuuji pointed at him accusingly

"Yeah! We all know you're better at shuriken then Tou-san!" grumbled Sasuke crossing his arms with a pout.

The corner of Itachi's mouth went into a slight smile and made a "come here" gesture with his hands.

Ryuuji glanced at Sasuke and nodded, Sasuke shot forward with Ryuuji lagging slightly behind.

Itachi stayed motionless and watched his brother's approach him. When they finally approached him Itachi shot out both his hands at speeds that the twins couldn't react to and tapped both their foreheads.

Itachi shot a small smile at them, "Maybe next time." and proceeded towards the patio door entering the house leaving the twins clutching their foreheads smiling.

 _Later during the day, Fugaku's Study_

Fugaku Uchiha sat on his tatami mat as his three sons kneed before him

"That's my boy." Fugaku declared, his gaze solely on Itachi. "You've gotten this far in just half a year since you become a chunin. Graduating the Academy at the top of his class at seven, Genin and mastered the Sharingan at eight, becoming a chunin at ten, and finally ANBU at eleven years old.

"I spoke to Minato." Fugaku continued. "He's allowed me to accompany you on your Black Ops mission.

From the corner of his eyes Itachi noticed his two brothers mood slightly deteriorated at his father's praises.

"Gomen Tou-san but I won't be able to go on the mission." Itachi calmly stated.

Ryuuji and Sasuke eyes widened but kept their head's down as to avoid their father's attention.

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say at the moment.

"WHAT! What do you mean you won't be going on the mission? Do you know what this mission details? How important this mission is for you and the clan? I refuse to just let you throw away all your hard work!" Fugaku stressed vehemently.

"Tomorrow is Sasuke and Ryuuji's opening Academy ceremony and I plan on attending it with them." Itachi responded smoothly deflected

Sasuke and Ryuuji's heads shot up at Itachi and quickly turned their head toward their Father.

Fugaku crossed his arms, closed his eyes and sighed. "There's no need for that Itachi, go to your mission I will go with them to the ceremony.

Sasuke and Ryuuji beamed, and quickly nodded "Arigato Tou-san"

"I expect you two to make this clan proud just like your brother." With that Fugaku got up and walked out his study.

 _Konoha Academy_

"Uchiha Sasuke." shouted Iruka-Sensei.

Sasuke raised his hand and politely responded "Present."

"Uchiha Ryuuji" continued Iruka.

"Here" Ryuuji absently responded observing Konoha's scenery through the window.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka looking up to find the village's pariah and self-proclaimed prankster king absent from his class.

Iruka had mixed feelings about the boy. While yes he in fact cannot be blamed for the burden placed on him but he could not easily erase the fact that the child currently houses the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that terrorized and destroyed their home eight years ago.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka repeated waiting for a response. " _Maybe the brat won't show up."_

Right before he marked the boy absent, the door burst open as a yellow blur shot in rolling and tumbling. When the blur finally slowed down and stood up everybody in the room finally managed to get a good eye at who it was.

A slightly dirty and scuffed up boy with blond spiky hair, and piercing blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. He was definitely short in comparison to the rest of the class and slightly underweight. He had a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in the middle with light turquoise shorts and green goggles covering his forehead.

"I made it just in time, dattebayo!" the clearly exuberant blonde shouted.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the slightly peeved Iruka asked.

"Hai." Naruto excitedly answered.

"Please quietly proceed to any available seats in the classroom and don't be disruptive." Naruto sharply nodded his head and began to walk towards the empty seat next to Hinata.

 _Later during the day_

"UZUMAKI!" Iruka shouted.

The snot bubble forming from Naruto's popped waking the stuttering blonde up.

"Huh? What? My ramen is ready?" Naruto muttered drowsily.

The class descended into laughter as Iruka developed a tickmark.

"Hahaha Naruto you're such a dobe" howled Kiba Inuzuka, the impulsive heir of the wild Inuzuka clan.

"Shut it dog breath" Naruto sharply responded.

"Kiba quiet, Naruto I asked a question" Iruka quickly regaining control of his class.

"Oh I uh didn't hear it" Naruto sheepishly admitted.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed reigning in his irritation.

"I asked, who were the two cofounders of Konoha" repeated Iruka, irritation seeping from his voice

"Uhh, well I know it was by two old guys right? One could control, what was it? Oh yeah wood, and the other old guy could shoot fireballs out of his mouth and-

"The names Uzumaki" Iruka coldly cut in.'

"Hehehe yeah um their names are…" Naruto clearly stalling

"Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha" a voice interjected from across the room.

Everybody including Iruka turned their heads to the owner of the voice to see it belonged to Ryuuji. Sasuke turned his head to face Ryuuji with a slightly raised eyebrow that said _Why'd you do that?_

Iruka regained himself "Yes Ryuuji that is correct I see that you kept up with your summer readings, hopefully you will all follow his example and keep up with the readings." He looked at his students, with his gaze lingering on Naruto slightly longer. Naruto lowered his head and avoided Iruka's eyes. Iruka proceeded with the class

Naruto turned his head to Ryuuji. Ryuuji felt Naruto's stare and looked at him. Immense gratitude were being conveyed in the jinchuriki's eyes, the Uchiha held his gaze for a little longer and slightly nodded his head before looking away to face the window again.

 _A couple weeks later_

Itachi silently walked through the house after returning from a S ranked mission with Team Ro. He was sore and exhausted but went to the training area anyway.

Ryuuji and Sasuke were having sitting on the steps leading up to the patio, sweaty and tired after practicing kata's and a brief spar. They heard the door slide open and glanced at who the newcomer could be.

"Ni-San!" both of them chorused.

Itachi smiled. Since birth, his younger brothers have always been able to bring happiness him whenever he was around them. Perilous times were coming up with the Uchiha clan plotting a coup de grace. Right now he would enjoy the time that he spent with his brothers while he could.

"I see that you two have been training." Itachi stated

"Hai Ni-san how else are we going to surpass you" Ryuuji replied confidently

"Yeah we won't always be number two to you Ni-san!" agreed Sasuke.

Itachi raised a eyebrow, "Who will be number one between the two of you?"

Ryuuji smirked and folded his arms "As if there's a challenge between me and Sasuke."

"Baka I'm older than you, it's only right that I am stronger than you so I can protect you." Sasuke retorted with an annoyed look.

Ryuuji rolled his eyes and snorted.

Itachi made some space and sat between them. "I want you two to promise me something."

Ryuuji and Sasuke gave Itachi their full undivided attention. "That you two will always watch over each other and protect each other no matter what.

Ryuuji tilted his head in confusion "Why are you asking such a thing Ni-San?"

"You two are brothers and blood, and as such should watch each other's back." Glancing at the horizon with the sun setting.

"I do hope you surpass me" Itachi mentioned with a slight smirk. "As your big brother I am only an wall for you to climb over."

The patio door slid open

"Uchiha Itachi!" a gruff voice barked out.

Itachi turned and saw Inabi, Yashiro, and Tekka glaring him.

Itachi stood up and faced them with a stoic expression on his face.

"Yes how may I help you Yashiro-kun?"

Tekka stepped forward "Where were you during last night's clan meeting?"

"I was with the Hokage. ANBU classification" Itachi calmly deflected.

"So you don't know anything having to do with Shisui's death"? Inabi inquired

Itachi widened his eyes. His face expressing extreme shock.

"W-what? Shisui? Dead?" He choked out.

"Cousin Shisui…" Sasuke muttered quietly. Ryuuji put in effort to hold back the tears. Shisui was a Uchiha slightly older than Itachi, he was slightly a black sheep with his easygoing and humble nature however no one can doubt the shinobi's prowess with genjutsu and the Shunshin earning him the nickname _Shisui of the Body-Flicker_. He sometimes dropped by and always regaled Ryuuji and Sasuke with stories of his adventures as a shinobi.

He was also recognized as a prodigy greater than Itachi not that Ryuuji and Sasuke believed that. To hear that he died was nothing short of a shock.

"He committed suicide." Yashiro informed.

Ryuuji and Sasuke widened their ears at hearing this. Shisui was a very devoted clan member to hear that he committed suicide was even harder to believe.

"How do you know it was suicide?" asked Itachi

Yashiro handed him the suicide note, "This was the suicide note that was found at the site of the last place where he could of been."

Itachi read the note.

"With the Sharingan it is easy to see whether or not the handwriting belonged to Shisui" Yashiro said

"And?" Itachi replied.

"It belonged to Shisui...however it is also possible with a Sharingan to perfectly memorise and replicate someone's handwriting…" added Tekka. "We will be thoroughly investigating this." The trio turned to leave.

"Why don't you come out and say it?" Itachi bristled with anger. "You think I did this."

The air doubled in tension. Ryuuji and Sasuke were rooted to their spots, not knowing what to do or how they should interfere.

Yashiro, Tekka and Inabi turned simultaneously and glared at Itachi with their sharingan's activated.

"You think I had something to do with Shisui's death." Itachi activating his sharingan in response.

"Yes in fact we do." Inabi admitted, "Do not think that because you become the Hokage's lapdog and Fugaku's son that we will show you leniency."

Itachi shot forward and engaged the three in a intense taijutsu fight.

Ryuuji and Sasuke watched with mixed panic and awe, this was their first time seeing Ni-San fight.

" _He's…incredible, he's actually taking them all on!"_ ran through both their minds.

Itachi was a monster. He moved around his three attackers with such skill and grace.

Sasuke watched as Inabi tried to defend against Itachi's constant onslaught punches, and had to wince as he watched a punch slip through Inabi's guard and ram into his temple with ferocious force prompting Inabi to collapse.

Itachi backpedaled in time to avoid Yashiro's axe kick from above. Tekka shot forward hoping to capitalize on Itachi's sudden movement.

Itachi tracked Tekka's advance and threw his hands up in time to block his punch. Itachi skidded back from the force.

Tekka lunged forward with another punch. Itachi deflected the blow with his forearm opening Tekka's guard and rammed his fist into older Uchiha's solar plexus making him fall to his knees gasping for air.

Itachi pivoted on his feet and whipped a strong roundhouse kick into Tekka's jaw with such resounding force that a large crack echoed across the clearing sending him tumbling. Tekka struggled to get back up.

Yashiro seeing his two comrades effortlessly dispatched by the Uchiha prodigy, gritted his teeth. Itachi seemingly teleported in front of him and threw a swift jab towards Yashiro's jugular.

Even Ryuuji and Sasuke knew that if that punch landed. Yashiro might not make it.

"Itachi stand down now!" a firm voice shouted stopping Itachi's punch a hairbreadth away from Yashiro's windpipe, he felt his Adam's apple go up and down as Yashiro took a large gulp.

"Tou-san!" YRyuuji called as his father walked into the clearing. Fugaku didn't respond as he paced to address the situation.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this!?" Fugaku demanded as he folded his arms

"Fugaku-san issue a warrant for his arrest!" Tekka requested as he put Inabi's arm around his neck to help pick him up.

"My ability is being repressed by this pathetic clan" Itachi spat out glaring at his father. "You guys will be the reason you drive yourselves into extinction, and I lost hope with this clan".

"Itachi please stop!" Sasuke pleaded finally having the courage to speak.

Itachi paused and briefly glanced at his two brothers. They both stiffened.

" _Itachi-ni…." thought Sasuke_

" _Your eyes….there different" Ryuuji noted._

Itachi suddenly kneeled. "Tou-san, forgive me I'm just...stressed from my duties in ANBU".

Fugaku looked down at his son with worry and wonder visible in his eyes. He let loose a sigh and nodded.

"You're dismissed Itachi" ordered Fugaku, prompting Itachi to stand up and walk inside the house.

"But Fugaku-sama-" interjected Yashiro. Fugaku gave him a look that screamed " _later"._

Yashiro wisely bit his tongue and proceeded to help Tekka with Inabi.

Fugaku glanced at his son's retreating back before looking at his two youngest children, his facial expression softening. "Ryuuji, Sasuke let's go inside it's getting dark".

Sasuke hesitantly nodded before he got up and made his way into the house with Ryuuji following him.

 _That Night_

Ryuuji and Sasuke were laying down in their respective beds waiting to fall asleep.

"Did you see Itachi's eyes?" Ryuuji asked knowing his brother was still awake.

"Yeah they looked different from the regular sharingan around the clan" Sasuke answered. "You think Tou-san knows"?

"I...don't know, lately Tou-san and Ni-san are drifting apart" Ryuuji replied. The boys were then left to their own thoughts as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Done, this was a idea bouncing on my head, this is just the first chapter, kinda small prologue but the story will be longer down the line but im open to criticism and this is kinda my first fanfic so cut me some slack lol.


End file.
